Beatice Vongola
Beatrice Vongola is the Next Generation 3rd Espada. Beatrice is the youngest of all the Next Generation Espada. APPEARANCE Beatrice is a tall, beutifull woman. She's got long silky blond hair and eyes as black as the night. She is usually seen wearing a long red-dress and purple stocking with black leather boots. The dress has a huge cut on the back revealing her shoulders and leaving room for her huge bat-like wings. Her wings are made from a solid material that Beatrice can use as a shield. PERSONALITY As an espada Beatrice has a very low opinion on humans. She thinks of them as nothing but trash and scum who must be destroyed. She has a very sadistic personality. Beatrice enjoys tourmenting her enemies with her uncanny torcher abilities. Though she doesn't seem like it Beatrice has a very short temper. She loses it the moment someone looks at her funny. Despite all that Beatrice is kind to her subordinates and fellow Espada and has great respect for all of them especially Rigaldo Valerio and Abel Oligoero (Espada 1). Beatrice considers herself to be quite the lady and is always polite even as she is tourmenting and killing her enemies. HISTORY Beatrice's past before becoming an Espada is unknown as she doesn't like talking or thinking about it. She claims that se "Doesn't want to remember the weak days". EQUIPMENT Zanpakuto: Doloramo (spanish: master of pain) Cestus: Beatice rarely uses this weapon as she considers it "unlady-like". The cestus gathers Reitsu particles from the surrounding and creates a powerfull Cero-like blast. POWERS & ABILITIES Cero: Like all Espada Beatrice can use a Cero. Unlike other Espada though Beatrice doesn't need a gesture to create a Cero. Her Cero is purple. Cero Ilimitado (Unlimited Cero): Beatrice shoots out particles of her Reitsu to a certain location. The Reitsu then utilizes into a cero beam. Bala: Beatrice can also fire red Bala blasts from her fists, which are weaker than ''Cero blasts, but are also much faster. Resurection: The release command is "Torment Them". Beatrice's dress transforms into a black armor that covers Beatrice's arms and a portion of her torso, but leaves her legst completely opened to an attack. Her wings also transform into a black shadow that mounts to her back as a cape. These shadows can be used as weapons that allow Beatrice to create all sorts of torcher devices. ''Reydoloro (spanish: King of Pain): Beatrice transforms the shadows into all sorts of weapons designed specialy for tourment purposes. The more weapons she creates the more Reitsu she uses up. Segunda Etapa: Beatrice can use Segunda Etapa. Suprisingly her Segunda Etapa takes on a more human form than her normal resurection. The armor transforms back into a beautifull, long, red dress and matching high-heels. The dress covers up her entire body except her shoulders, leaving a pretty, big cleavage. Her eyes turn red and three roses show up on her head. In this form Beatrice is a master of illuisons which she uses to tourment her opponents to death and rarely control their minds. Sonar ante Sonar: (spanish Dream of Dream) In her Segunda Etapa Beatrice can create illusions to mess with her opponenets minds. She also uses these Illusions to tourment someone to the point where they can take it no more. Genio: (spanish: Mind) Beatrice uses her Illusions to mess up her opponents' minds and take control of them for a long period of time. Ulti mo Dolora: (spanish: Ultimate Pain) In her Segunda Etapa, Beatrice uses up almost all of her Reitsu to create the "Ultimate Illusion". This allows Beatrice to warp reality for only one person placing him in a state of "Millenium Pain". The person loses all sense of time and space and what's an minutes feels like 1000 years to them.